I'm a 15yearold Human looking for a Vampire
by Kat2011
Summary: Yeah, I had no idea where to put this so I put it in Vampires sub category. Excuse my horrid spelling. Anywho, since my obsession for vampires caused me to write abother story...here you go.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter One**

Well hello there. How are you? Don't bother answering the question, I won't listen. Oh, I'd better introduce myself. I'm a fifteen-year-old, vampire wanna-be with an obsession for chocolate and stuffed animals. Sad, really. Now don't go on thinking I'm this dark, moody gothic girl that cuts her wrist and listens to scream-o music all day. Not even close, though if I had my way, I would be.

Nope, instead I'm this 'A' 'B' honer roll student with a book and art fetish. You know, the kind that is just there in the back of the classroom with maybe a few friends? Yeah, that's me.

Since I don't feel like disclosing my biological name, I'll give you my nickname.

Everyone, family excluded, calls me Kitty.

And as I've said before,

I'm in love with vampires and often wish I was one. Or at least had one of my own. Yes, a dark, moody, brooding vampire dressed in black from head to toe. Yep, there's my dream guy right there.

And my family calls me 'boy crazy.' Ha, I don't think so.

I may be old enough to have a boyfriend, but men are the least of my worries right now.

Mainly, it's just getting high school done and over with, get a couple of scholarships along the way, get into an art college, finish said college, move to North Dakota, and THEN I might consider getting a boy toy.

Until then...

Men are at the bottom of my list of things-to-do-and-get-done-before-graduation.

And don't call me a nerd.

'Cause I don't study.

In fact, I hate it.

I just happen to have a good memory, when it comes to school work (if you minus history and math).

Ah school. Wonderful place, if you don't mind being categorized into one of 50 other social groups.

My social group, you might ask? (Though I'm quite sure you just want to call a mental asylum right about now.)

Well, I don't consider myself to be anything. I don't have a social group, unless you have one for vampire-obsessed book freaks.

Two completely different categories in one body.

What fun.

Nd to think it was only a few years ago I was this shy, quiet, teacher's pet that had nothing better to do than sit around and read books all day.

Now, I'm some short-tempered, sarcastic, sugar-loving Anime freak with an obsession for fantasy creatures, horror movies, books and art.

Complete turn-around from middle school.

Not only that, but now I hang out with someone from every other social group. Mainly the dark, moody people that are in need of seeing a therapist the majority of the time.

It's a talent of mine I didn't realize I had until last year. Freshman year, for all you slow people. (And if you still hadn't caught on by now, then you should go take a long walk off the shortest pier you can find and stay underwater for a few hours. You'll feel better afterwards.)

You see, my talent lies with communication.

I can talk to almost everyone I meet and become friends with them just as fast.

I say almost, because I'm not very fluent with other languages. In fact, I don't even know what they're saying the majority of the time. Learn English people. Seriously.

Anywho, that's my talent, along with art, music, poetry and writing. That's about it. Oh, and archery. Nothing else athletic, unless you count kicking people as a sport. I highly doubt it.

By the way, remember in the beginning when I mentioned my dream guy being a vampire?

Yeah, that wasn't a joke.

And also...

HE'S REAL.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

" I was a vampire! The only problem was I could see myself in a mirror, but it was so cool watching my fangs grow!" I said excitedly to one of few close friends I had. She just watched me, a bored look in her black eyes.

" Anything else interesting happen in said dream?" she asked monotonously. I just sighed.

" You always ruin my fun..." I muttered, pouting slightly. A small, wicked smile crept across the girl's pale lips in response, earning an evil glare from me.

In case you're wondering, this would be my friend Deo. No, that's not her real name. It's a nickname. Duh. Now, how you get 'Deo' from her real name is beyond me, but whatever.

Anyway, this little event happened about two or three weekends before school started.

And if you still hadn't caught on, I was telling Deo about a dream I had. A wonderful dream that had teased me miserably.

" You're such a fan-girl Kitty." Deo teased, " Why don't you make your own 'Vampire' club?"

" What? And have sixty-million disbelievers at my throat? Sorry, but the only thing I want at my neck is a-"

" -Is a vampire. I know." Deo shook her head and flopped back onto my king sized bed, which was actually just two twin sized beds pushed together.

My family had moved in with my grandmother and rented out our home for financial reasons. So now my room went from closet space to triple-that-holy-smokes-this-is-big.

Yeah. Really.

Wall to wall furniture and I STILL have room!

Moving on. Back to the original subject.

Shrugging and smiling in pleasure, I crouched in front of my bookshelf to put away one of my many books. The top shelf consisted of your normal literature books, while the second, third and fourth consisted of my comic books, movies, and magazines, in that order. Three stuffed dolls sat next to my movies on the third shelf, keeping them from falling over.

Deo watched through half-lidded eyes for a moment, before throwing a pillow at me, hitting me square in the back of the head. I jumped and nearly fell over, before straightening up and turning, an evil gleam in my eyes. Deo know exactly what I was planning to do and opened her mouth to say something when I pounced on the bed and started tickling her mercilessly.

###

I was sitting at a baby grand piano, my fingers flying across the keys, the notes memorized in my head perfectly....well, in my imagination, anyway.

Really, I'm in my mother's car, riding to the supermarket (what's so super about it? Unless you like crowds and screaming children.)

I hated shopping and yet, there I was, riding to the market, MP3 player on full blast, listening to good old classical piano.

I had no idea what the name of the song was, but I liked it anyway.

Noticing that we were in the parking lot of said store, I turned the volume down, just enough so that I could hear everyone, but still be able to listen to my music.

After playing ring-around-the-parking-lot, we finally found a spot and whipped in. I'm quite literal with that, being as my mother drives like a bat out of hell.

Into the store we went-and off to the book section went I.

I hated crowds almost as much as I hated studying. In fact worse.

So, as to escape them, I usually went to either the book section of a store or to the electronics.

While wandering around aimlessly for a few minutes, I found what I had been looking for.

The fourth book to the series _Vampire Kisses_.

Suppressing my squeals of complete and utter joy, I snatched the book up, hugging onto it for dear life, as I scanned for anything else interesting. Other than another series I planned on getting next, there was nothing worth looking at.

Until something caught my eye.

Or rather, _**someone.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

My heart stopped.

I swear it did when I first caught sight of him.

He was beyond beautiful.

He was gorgeous.

He stood less than ten feet away from me, his attention on a book he held in his pale, slender hands. His raven black hair, which was long and ended with beautiful, loose ringlets, was tied back at the nape of his neck with a silky black ribbon. The loose curl of his hair reached the small of his back, from what I could tell, since he wore a silk black shirt, tucked into loose black slacks, accompanied by black sneakers. He was fairly tall and slender, the black making it more prominent.

As if sensing someone watching him, he turned his attention to meet my gaze.

His eyes were dazzling. The blackest of blacks, bright with intelligence and flickering with curiosity.

Realizing he had caught me staring, my face reddened and I quickly looked away. Usually, I would've used my hair to hide my face, but as fate (or a case of bad luck) would have it, I had it pulled up in a short ponytail, leaving me open for all to see my embarrassment.

After a few moments, I sneaked a peek back to see if he was still there. To my surprise, there wasn't anyone there.

Feeling that there was someone behind me, I turned around and nearly jumped out of my skin. He was right behind me, his pale face expressionless.

I realized, after the initial surprise went away, that he was holding something out to me. Upon glancing down, I discovered it was a book on vampires.

" Um, thanks..." I mumbled, taking the book from him and flipping through it. It was everything you could possibly want to know about vampires.

" How did you know I liked vampires...?" I asked, looking back up, only to see that he was no longer there. Looking around me quickly (which nearly gave me whiplash in the process) I searched for the mysterious boy. He was nowhere in sight.

After a few moments of wondering if I had lost it, I shrugged and walked off to the electronics, both books held against me.

- # -

After persuading my mother to let me get both books and heading home, I pranced to my room, a smile wide on my face. After plugging my MP3 player into my computer, I flopped on my bed to flip through the Vampire Encyclopedia. A sheet of paper slid out from between the pages and landed in my lap. Curious, I picked it up and unfolded it to read.

Meet me at the cemetery tonight.

Not only was I curious, I was now confused. Not a healthy combination when you're a schizophrenic weirdo like me.

I flipped the paper over and found more writing.

Don't always believe what you read.

I stared for a moment, flipping the paper over and over again.

" My curiosity is getting the better of my better half, so...I think I'll take you up on that offer." I murmured, smirking slightly.

- # -

If my parents EVER found out about this I was SO dead.

Deciding that, it was now or never, I took the challenge. Which meant, that night, after everyone was asleep, I dressed in silence, grabbed the small flashlight I kept underneath my bed and snuck out my bedroom window.

Oh yeah. Getting caught meant instant death.

Defiantly not what I want. Or need.

Yet, my curiosity and confusion had gotten the better of me, thus resulting in what was happening now.

As I mused that over, I crept down the dark road, keeping the lantern's light dim as I passed by houses. It didn't take long to reach the cemetery, being as it was only a block away. The thought that ran through my mind as I stared at the unlocked gate was 'he better be here, or else I'm going to kick his ass into next week the next time I see him.' If there was a next time.

Praying the gate wouldn't creak and draw attention, I pushed it open carefully and walked into the cemetery. I began to wonder if it was the best of decisions to do this. I hated cemeteries in the first place and being in one at night was NOT helping that phobia at all.

Ignoring that and the fact that I was stepping on dead people, I crept through. I then realized half-way through, that I had no idea where I was supposed to meet the mysterious boy at. I groaned and turned around to head back home, only to be scared silly by the dark figure standing right behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Where the hell did he come from?

Why didn't I hear him?

I stared wide-eyed as the figure stepped into the light. I recognized him as the mysterious boy from the store. He stared back at me for a moment, eyes widened slightly in surprise. Then frustration replaced the surprised look and he narrowed his dark eyes.

" What are you doing here? Get out! Now!" he growled. I blinked and stared for another moment.

What did I do now?

" Get out of here!!" he shouted, making me reel back and trip over a gravestone and land on another. A sharp pain to my hip caused a short high-pitched shriek to erupt from my mouth.

Curse my mother for my clumsiness.

The boy snapped his head to the right, growling ferally. In a flash, he yanked me up by my arm and started to run to the gate. It took all I had just to keep from stumbling over myself. Once we reached the gate, he shoved me in front of him, making me fall again.

" Go! Don't stop until you reach home!" he hissed, then turned and dashed back into the cemetery. Taking his advice, I picked myself up off the ground and darted home as fast as I could run. I would experience my midnight flight with sore legs tomorrow.

I faltered in my running and slowed to a stop at the edge of my road to glance back at the cemetery. I couldn't see anything, courtesy of the clouds covering the moon, half-full tonight and the fact that I had lost my lantern during the run.

" What was that all about?" I muttered as I walked back up the road to my house. The adrenaline rush I had felt was draining away, leaving me exhausted. I reached my house and snuck back in through my window, then collapsed on my bed after changing my clothes and closing the window. I was out the moment my head met the pillow.

-#-

Morning came sooner than expected and the sunlight that streamed in through my window proved my point.

Muttering curses underneath my breath, I sat up gingerly, my rendevous at the cemetery coming back to haunt me. Pun intended, haha.

I moaned in pain as I stood up and limped to the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the hall closet along the way, hoping a hot shower would help ease the pain.

As I started the water to the shower, I sighed. I knew I should've listened to that little voice of reason in the back of my head. Too late now. Shaking my head, I pulled my shirt over my head and pulled down my shorts. A glance in the mirror show me the damage from last night.

Already an ugly shade of black and purple, the size of the bruise on my hip was shocking. It covered the entire side and it made its presence known when I brushed my hand against it. I noticed another bruise on my arm where the boy had grabbed me to yank me up.

" Humph." Was my response to that and I got in the shower.


End file.
